


City Lights

by VasilisaHart (Aquathief)



Series: Portals 'verse-Oneshots, drabbles, and ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: It's only a BROTP I swear, Other, stupid fluff I wrote at dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquathief/pseuds/VasilisaHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis misses her small-town home, and Bruce is awake to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this while bored at a restaurant. Fits anywhere in the series, doesn't necessarily tie in.

City Lights: a SoAR oneshot

In the darkness of Stark Tower at night, Artemis, the elemental almost-genius, sat watching the lights of New York City. A purple mug of tea was settled in her hands, though it was mostly ignored. To her left, a digital clock set on a table read 1:57am.  
She stared down at the still bustling streets and the lines of oncoming traffic, and inwardly sighed. It was incredibly difficult to transition into a huge city, after growing up in a town small enough that most everbody knew you by name, and a private college even smaller. Even harder was the transition to havig to disguise herself in public to avoid being recognized. It was nowhere near the level Thor and Tony shared, but she had been seen by thousands on TV during the battle. Anyone could pinpoint the almost unnatural vivid green eyes, and the scars on her shoulder and neck.  
She took a sip from the mug, and set it on the armrest as she slumped back into the warmth of the plush blanket wrapped around her. She began to drift off when a voice startled her.  
"Rough night?" came the quiet voice of Bruce Banner from above her. She pushed herself up and faced him.  
"Can't sleep." was the simple reply. She scooted closer to the edge and gestured for him to join her. "Too much noise, I guess."  
As he sat down, he shot her a knowing look. "I understand. Took me a while to get used to it after living in a third world country." She smiled, and pulled her tea closer to her.  
"You at least lived here for a while before; I was born and raised knowing every single person in my neighborhood. I have no real experience with city lights or 24-hour restaurants." She pulled the maroon blanket closer, and looked back out at the still bustling city. Despite the time, the streets below were packed with taxis and sleek sports cars, with the odd truck or SUV every few yards.  
"It is a hard transition. But I know you well enough to know you'll come to love it." She grinned sleepily, and slowly dipped to lean on the armrest. She was asleep within a few minutes.  
"Goodnight, Ari." he whispered, switching off the dim kitchen light as he left the room.  
FIN


End file.
